The Beginning Of The Music Meister
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: How did The Music Meister become one of the most wanted men on the planet? From childood, teenhood and adulthood losing the one person that gave him kindness and you never truly know how much you need something until it's taken away from you. Please review.
1. Childhood

**OK, yes another one I notice some origin stories and I wanted to do my own. Now, I know my grammar isn't prefect but when I was a child I had to attend a special needs school because I suffer from dyslexia so please don't judge me so and don't stop reading my stories please. Now origin does have my character Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson and yes it is also The Music Mistress origin story too, but we start her off as Music Girl side-kick and granddaughter of Musical Man. Claims: Music Mistress, Music Girl and Musical Man. No claim: DC Comics and all the DC Comics characters including The Music Meister. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter One: Childhood**

Alexander Arthur McKinney was a poor boy with a talent a wonderful thing he had since he was a baby; music it was his first love and his dream. When he was four he join the local church choir so he had to wear a rode in one of his favorite colors purple. You could tell music made him happy and he had many idols for him to admire. For classical the famous composers of all time; Mozart, Beethoven and Liberace. His rock and roll idol was the famous late; Elvis Presley and there were many more like The Beatles and The Bee Gees. Alexander idolizes them all, but he regretted sharing that with his classmates in show and tell. They made fun of him for liking them they call old music and call him a loser for liking old, but he did like the new ones but didn't matter no one wanted to be his friends.

"I like music to." A girl said to him in the playground. "I also like The Beatles my favourite song is 'All You Need Is Love' I know their old, but I think their music is cool. I'm Lizzie my grandpa is a famous jazz player."

"What he play?" Alexander asked.

"Saxophone and vocals he is the famous Samuel Wilson." Lizzie said blushing a little.

"Really! Cool …. I mean my parents own all his albums." Alexander blushes as he rube the back of his head.

Lizzie had brunette hair and really pretty blue eyes. She had glasses just like him, but her's doesn't look so dorky him on the other hand. Orange red hair dorky glasses and a gap between his teeth the dentist said he might need braces when he's in middle school so he was going to look more dorky, but Lizzie she would make glasses and braces look great as she looked so pretty and she was nice towards him. A dodge ball went flying towards Lizzie's head.

"Watch out. Ouch!" Alexander said pushing Lizzie out of the way getting hit instead.

"Hey, Billy that was mean." Lizzie said angry at the boy called Billy. "You broke Alexander's glasses."

"Boo hoo! He was in the way music geek." Billy said not caring. "Besides maybe you shouldn't hang out with a dork like him I play dodge ball with us not a loser like him."

"NO! I don't care what you say because I'm a music geek to and I'm telling." Lizzie said as she helped Alexander.

Lizzie was the only friend he had and didn't care he had orange red hair, wore glasses and had a gap between his teeth. She was so kind and she wasn't kidding about music she loved it as much as he love music. You could say she was the first girl he ever liked because she gave him kindness. The nurse checked Alexander over as he held his glasses broken in two by the bridge. He signs with sadness these weren't cheap and he needed them and he knew his parents would be upset if they found out about his glasses.

"There you go young man luckily the ball didn't do too much damage to your nose as for your glasses being you need them calling to your file." The nurse said placing a plaster over the bridge of his nose.

"Nurse I have an idea." Lizzie said grabbing tape. "My other talent is art I'm really good at putting things together. There you go all fix."

"Well, it good to see a kind friend." The nurse said with a smile.

"Yeah! Thanks Lizzie." Alexander said smiling and blushing at Lizzie.

Lizzie smile back at him like it was natural. Alexander sign lovely she was kind and pretty with a love for music and talent. Even though they were five at the time it felt like fate for them to meet and become friends. Bullying didn't stop as soon Lizzie was gone they show up to pick on Alexander even when they learn with church he went to and sang in the church choir. Then that day happen when he was eight years old his powers arrive, but he had to keep this from Lizzie or she'll fear him and wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. Weeks later it was Saturday morning in his green pyjamas a bowl of cereal sugar puffs and cartoons. Best part Lizzie will be coming over later today so he couldn't wait. Telephone rings his mum answered.

"Hello, oh I see thank you I'll tell him." Mrs. McKinney said looking sad. "Alexander honey! Lizzie won't be coming over today something has happen and Lizzie is too upset."

"What happen mum?" Alexander asked worried.

"Sweet heart Lizzie was lucky but her parents weren't and she'll be living with her grandparents for now on and the stock means Lizzie would need time to recover from it. Maybe next weekend."

"OK, mum hope Lizzie will be alright."

Mrs. McKinney gave her son a kiss on his forehead and left him to watch his cartoon, but they didn't seem fun to watch while eating his cereal his mind was on Lizzie. He wanted to see her and wonder how she was doing. Last month he just becomes a big brother to twin brother and sister, but Lizzie didn't had brothers and sisters she was alone like he was when his classmates made fun of him. It was on the news robbery gone wrong parents killed little girl orphan.

**To be continue….. OK, review sorry about the grammar if there is any remember I still have a little of my dyslexia so please understand. OK, enter the side-kick Music Girl and how a pre-teen learning to control his powers notice Musical Man's new side-kick has the same powers and braces like Lizzie's how weird?**


	2. Pre-Teen-Hood

**OK, yes another one I notice some origin stories and I wanted to do my own. Now, I know my grammar isn't prefect but when I was a child I had to attend a special needs school because I suffer from dyslexia so please don't judge me so and don't stop reading my stories please. Now origin does have my character Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson and yes it is also The Music Mistress origin story too, but we start her off as Music Girl side-kick and granddaughter of Musical Man. Claims: Music Mistress, Music Girl and Musical Man. No claim: DC Comics and all the DC Comics characters including The Music Meister. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Two: Pre-Teen-Hood**

Braces for four years the dentist said all because of this stupid gap between his upper teeth. Great a new thing for the kids at school to tease him with these braces Monday at school wasn't going to be fun. His voice broke on the weekend so he couldn't continue in the church choir, but he still needed something to feed his musical desires.

"The school band?" Alexander question.

"Yep, I join it when I was your age son I sign you up." Mr. McKinney said with a smile.

"What!? And you didn't think to ask me first? My own parents turning me into a dork." Alexander said annoyed.

"Dork? There is nothing dorky about the school band son."

"Maybe back in 1970s when you were growing up, but now it's dorky ….. Did you see Lizzie Wilson join?" Alexander blush.

"Oh, I see. Well, your twelve do you need the talk son."

"What no …. T-that is well ….. No deafly no ….. Well, not yet that is."

Alexander blush as his father smile at him. OK, he had to admit Alexander had notice something different about Lizzie. Yes he notice Lizzie is a girl a pretty girl and he is a boy, but Lizzie was too pretty for him and he too dorky. Mr. McKinney saw how upset Alexander looked he put an hand on Alexander's shoulder and show him a picture. It looked very old it was a picture of someone who looked familiar.

"That was me in 1979 first year of college right before I meet your mother." Mr. McKinney said with a smile. "Yeah! I meet your mum on the first day of college and look I had the dumbest hair-cut, but your mum still went out with me and when I asked her hand in marriage we had you."

"Whoa! You don't look dorky now." Alexander said looking at the picture more.

"Yeah, well fashion did change a lot and of course I matured more when your mum told me she was pregnant with you. I can see a happy future for you and Lizzie."

"Daddy, Alesader." Jessie said still learning to say her big brother's full name. "On TV Music Man."

"Musical Man Jessie." Mr. McKinney said as he followed Jessie.

Alexander followed too Musical Man was one of his favorite heroes from The Justice Society Of America. The others were cool too, but Musical Man could control music kinda like him excerpt Alexander could control people with his singing voice something he kept from his family. He even held back when he was in church choir. Hey, who was that? She had brunette hair up in a bun held by a black bow. She was wearing a battle dress that had musical notes and lines black boots and black gloves. She had a mask just like Musical Man. She open her mouth and Alexander saw braces hey a side-kick got braces maybe his classmates won't pick on him much.

"Musical Man has a new side-kick Music Girl it seems our music theme hero has taken on a new protégé since Music Boy, but a big different Music Girl uses her voice to control musical notes." The news reporter said.

"Cool! I bet Lizzie will like her." Alexander said with a smile.

"Alesader and Lizzie seating in a ….. Erm!" Jason said forgetting the words.

"Tree! Don't try little brother and where you learn that song you just started pre-school?" Alexander said annoyed.

"Martin Summons, learn it from his big brother." Jason answered.

"Billy, of course." Alexander sign.

Billy Summons was the school bully his nickname was Bully Billy the Meanie yeah a bit immature, but Billy wasn't that bright so didn't notice it when everyone said it behind his back. Buzz about the new side-kick on TV was the only thing talked about mainly by the girls at school. Alexander wanted to find Lizzie she must've saw the side-kick on TV too. There she was her hair up in a ponytail with a purple bow. She notices him and wave with a smile. Braces like him wait that side-kick had braces nah just a coincidence most pre-teens had braces. Alexander thought nothing of it when he got hit at the back of his head by a soccer ball.

"Alexander!" Lizzie yelled stocked.

"Ow! Great and it rain last night." Alexander said covered in mud taking off his glasses.

Could just barely see without his glasses, but he could still see Lizzie's outline and hear everyone laugh at him. How he hated the laughter but seeing Lizzie even if he just could see her made him happy as she helped him up. Lizzie held out her hand she didn't care he was covered in mud. Alexander was her friend and she didn't want to be populater anyway. Sometimes she wishes they all stopped picking on Alexander. Alexander was blushing under the mud you couldn't see it as Lizzie was holding his hand helping him. What does a dork like him have a chance of a sweet pretty girl like Lizzie? Lizzie smiled at Alexander which warm his heart, but couldn't use his powers not in front of her to stop the bullying.

**To be continue….. OK, review sorry about the grammar if there is any remember I still have a little of my dyslexia so please understand. Alexander is starting to sick and tired of this bullying and he doesn't like the fact he not going to same high school Lizzie going. So it was time for him to teach the bullies a lesson in song and dance.**


	3. Teen-Hood

**OK, yes another one I notice some origin stories and I wanted to do my own. Now, I know my grammar isn't prefect but when I was a child I had to attend a special needs school because I suffer from dyslexia so please don't judge me so and don't stop reading my stories please. Now origin does have my character Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson and yes it is also The Music Mistress origin story too, but we start her off as Music Girl side-kick and granddaughter of Musical Man. Claims: Music Mistress, Music Girl and Musical Man. No claim: DC Comics and all the DC Comics characters including The Music Meister. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Three: Teen-Hood**

Gotham Prep Academy what a school to attend which Alexander was hoping because of his high test scores, good grades and the fact he won so many music awards, but because of his parents' income weren't enough to afford the four year terms. Poor that was the trouble of his family all because his father didn't the promotion six years ago back when he was eight years old. Alexander was laying on his bed on his front he was upset he wasn't going to same high school Lizzie was going to, but the same school Billy Summon is attending so September he wasn't looking forward to it as Lizzie wasn't there.

"Good morning McKinney." Billy said cracking his knuckles with a smile.

"Billy I see you been beefing up over summer." Alexander said not caring.

"Well, music geek your 'girl' friend isn't around to stop me beating on you anymore." Billy grab Alexander's collar his fist ready.

"You know Billy I'm getting really sick and tired of you and your dumb lackeys bullying me." Alexander's face turns dark.

Billy laughs as he raised his fist higher so this idiot thinks nothing but beating the weak not anymore. Billy was about to hit Alexander when he felt odd. Years of learning to control his powers now the bully will be the victim and Alexander will be ruling the school with an iron voice. Music started up.

_**Since I can remember**_

_**From Elementary School in September**_

_**You made fun of me**_

_**But not Lizzie**_

_**She gone yes**_

_**But she gave me kindness**_

_**Now I have all your attention**_

_**You will dance in cooperation **_

_**For now you have no choice**_

_**To do as I wish when you hear my voice**_

"That's it everyone dance and obey." Alexander said with a smirk.

_**You all made fun of musical likes**_

_**You will dance**_

_**Under my trance**_

_**Oh how this is a delight**_

_**Teachers join in the song**_

_**Come on now come along**_

_**Under my control**_

_**I rule the school**_

Alexander laugh darkly as he made the whole student body and school staff his puppets. No more bullying no more teachers giving him a hard time for being late for class. At last satisfaction that he made everyone do as he command if he can't go to same school as Lizzie then he'll turn school into his playground. Two years went by and when his bullies play up he use them to perfect his control of his powers. Gotham Prep Academy Lizzie had to wear her school uniform everytime she attend school, but it was Friday afternoon at last and she was waiting for her friend Alexander to meet with her.

"Lizzie!" Alexander called

"Alexander hi I just got out." Lizzie said waving with a smile.

Whoa! Alexander thought Lizzie had bloomed since she got her braces remove she look so beautiful. Alexander blush at the sight of her this weekend he was going to do it. He was going to ask her to his school prom. Sure with his powers he could have any pretty girl, but the girl he wanted was Lizzie Wilson he knows her more than any girl. How he felt for her he wasn't going to use his powers. Not on her she was too wonderful to be a dancing puppet. Lizzie was happy to see her friend, but it change when she heard police strains rush pass her and Alexander.

"Sounds like another bank robbery again." Alexander said making Lizzie come out of her thoughts.

"Yeah it does sometimes I wonder why people still live in Gotham City when it's criminals are out of control." Lizzie said sadly.

"Hey, you OK I know 8 years ago you lost your parents." Alexander put an hand on Lizzie's shoulders.

"Well, we did live on the bad streets of Gotham City, but it was the only place my parents could afford at the time." Lizzie smile at Alexander then her phone rang. "Hello! Grandpa? Yes, I know. But I'm with …. I understand. Sorry Alexander because of the bank robbery Grandpa wants me home now. You understand right?"

"Yeah of course want me to walk you home."

"No need my grandparents' place is far from your house I'll give you a text telling you I got home safe."

"Oh, OK see you tomorrow."

Alexander looked sad he was hoping to spend some time with Lizzie she notice he was upset so before she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiles at him as she wave good-bye. Alexander smile and wave back at Lizzie as she ran home. Alexander sign happily her kiss brought a happy a warm feeling to his heart. She was the most wonderful, beautiful and kindness girl in the world with a wonderful musical talent she was perfect. Lizzie thought that was close as she has a great secret and even though she wanted to tell Alexander she couldn't put someone she cared so much for in danger. Lizzie's secret she was Music Girl side-kick of Musical Man.

**To be continue….. OK, review sorry about the grammar if there is any remember I still have a little of my dyslexia so please understand. Yes, I know a bit long sorry about that I had trouble with the rhyming of the song. Next chapter get tissues ready for tears as Alexander gets bad news and his journey to villainy begins at long last.**


	4. Broken Heart

**OK, yes another one I notice some origin stories and I wanted to do my own. Now, I know my grammar isn't prefect but when I was a child I had to attend a special needs school because I suffer from dyslexia so please don't judge me so and don't stop reading my stories please. Now origin does have my character Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson and yes it is also The Music Mistress origin story too, but we start her off as Music Girl side-kick and granddaughter of Musical Man. Claims: Music Mistress, Music Girl and Musical Man. No claim: DC Comics and all the DC Comics characters including The Music Meister. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Four: Broken Heart**

Sunday morning Alexander didn't want to leave his bed not since yesterday after he said good-bye for the last time good-bye to Lizzie today she left for Europe. Her grandparents were touring and had to bring their granddaughter Lizzie along with them.

"Grandma is going to home school me and I'll send you postcards of each country I go to." Lizzie said as Alexander remembered.

"I … I'm ….. Going to miss you Lizzie." Alexander said broken hearted.

He could've told her there and then but it wouldn't make her stay she was under eighteen so she wasn't legal enough to live by herself. Heart breaking as the only gift she gave him was the best Saturday with her going to amusement park. Taking lots of pictures together to keep the memories alive. Alexander took hold of the digital camera and went through it. Finding the one picture of them Alexander was holding Lizzie by her legs as she held onto his back her arms around his neck. They were smiling and very happy together.

"Alexander honey church." Mrs. McKinney said knocking on the door coming in. "Alexander, why aren't you ready?"

"I don't feel well mum." Alexander said rolling over his back to his mother.

"Hmm, you're not running a fever." Mrs. McKinney put a hand on Alexander's forehead.

"It's not a head cold more chest." Alexander covered his head with his covers.

"I see heartache only one cure time and hot coco." Mrs. McKinney left the bedroom. "I'll let your father know as I make you hot coco. Alexander you do know there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Plenty of fish in the sea none of them will ever replace Lizzie she was musically talented as him. The world made his fellow classmate pick on him and treat him like dirt only Lizzie cared about him. His family tried their hardest to keep a roof over his head. Poor, bullied and his only friend taken away from him. Not this time no more will he be poor. No more will he be bullied and no more hurt. College he rerolled after graduating High School and applied to Gotham College taking classes in music and engineering. You think the postcards from Lizzie would keep him happy until her last letter saying she won't be returning to Gotham as she wanted to learn more about her mother's country England.

"Whoa! That was musical." A college girl student said laying naked under her covers. "Huh? Where you're going?"

"Sorry got class in the morning I need clean clothes and my stuff for class." Alexander said not caring as he got dress.

"Wait a minute was I just a girl you just …."

"Let me stop you there." Alexander held his hand up. "Now, I gave you the time of your life sleeping with you, but understand there was only one girl for me I loved her very much and never had to chance to tell how I felt before left for Europe. So call me a pig but you were eager to let me fuck you, and fuck you I did so if you don't mind I have class."

Alexander left the girl's dome room leaving her in tears. Some college girls were dead easy to pull to him they were filling a void, a void in his heart it was still broken and nothing was going to heal it. He wouldn't make love to the girls he'll stock up on condoms didn't want to catch anything or end up knocking up a random girl, having to marry her and live a unhappy married life he didn't want that he wasn't that type of guy. Years later after college his bike and cane that shoots an electric beam were all complete for his master plan. He found this old opera house so he use his powers to get some builders to get this place looking it best before the fire that destroyed it years ago.

"Now, this place looks like a layer for a villain." Alexander said checking himself in the full length mirror. "Humph, I look good and Two-Face was right the tailor he uses does a good job making my suit fit to the T and made it to my style."

Alexander admire the good work done to his suit palm purple with a green bow tie with green musical notes down the front. Black gloves and fine polish black and white shoes. To finish the outfit a black hat with a green ribbon with a white feather. He chose these colors; green was his favorite color and purple was hers even though she had made a name for herself throwing away her musical career for frame of fashion. He had the digital picture of him and her together at the amusement park printed and famed.

"I loved you so much why did you gave up a musical career and went into fashion." Alexander said sadly hold the picture and tears fell onto it. "Time for me to move on from you, but there will always be a place for you in my heart."

She had forgotten him she wasn't the girl he fell in love with gone. He only regretted not telling her how it felt all those years ago. Now it was time for him to move on like Lizzie it. She was going around by her full name; Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson. So he chose himself a new name; The Music Meister.

**To be continue….. OK, review sorry about the grammar if there is any remember I still have a little of my dyslexia so please understand. Now one of the most wanted men on the planet after his great plan foiled; please see Batman: The Brave And The Bold season 1 episode 25 Mayhem Of The Music Meister to refresh your minds. He gets out for good behavior and notice someone been watching him. Is it Batman or someone else?**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**OK, yes another one I notice some origin stories and I wanted to do my own. Now, I know my grammar isn't prefect but when I was a child I had to attend a special needs school because I suffer from dyslexia so please don't judge me so and don't stop reading my stories please. Now origin does have my character Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson and yes it is also The Music Mistress origin story too, but we start her off as Music Girl side-kick and granddaughter of Musical Man. Claims: Music Mistress, Music Girl and Musical Man. No claim: DC Comics and all the DC Comics characters including The Music Meister. Enjoy and review.**

Five years ago his plans were foiled by that annoying hero Batman by using Black Canary's 'Canary Cry' how annoying he thought. He fell for a heroine for him to move on being Black Canary had a lovely singing voice, but when she hits a high A that 'Canary Cry' active and kill his ear drums. God was that a mistake he thought to himself. He signs sadly as he fell upon his bed it was dusty but he didn't care he was home. Memories of his court hearing flowed into his head as he sleeps.

"We find the accuse guilty." A member of the jury said.

"Music Meister since you refuse to give us your real name for the reason to protect your family, but it doesn't stop this courts to sentence you to ten years in Arkham Asylum." The judge said banging his hammer. "Whether you weren't trying to take over the world just rob it blind. Guard put the collar on The Music Meister. This collar is design to stock you for the following; from using your powers to escape it will go off if you try to get passed the gates it will go off if you misbehave or get into fights during your sentences. This device is comments of Wayne Enterprises."

That collar it was so annoying but he got parole being he avoided all the creeps and crocks they were eager to fight with each other. There was a gym to keep fit and yes some of them did try to uses the weights to break the windows to escape, but they didn't get far thanks to those collars he hardly saw The Joker then again there was a rumor going around he had a personal cell. Plus side of being in that shithole he was allows having phone call. His first call was to someone special, but he ended up leaving her a message.

"You have what young man?" his mother said over the phone.

"Mum, please no one knows who I'm really am and my plot failed." Music Meister explained over the phone. "And for the next ten years I'm going to be in Arkham until then I can give you and dad once a week phone calls."

"Wait, that big worldwide thing was you? Honey, why didn't tell us?"

"And have you guys worry sick about me when you two were pulling double shifts to keep a roof over mine, Jason and Jessie's heads. I … I-I couldn't do that to you two."

"Well, be careful honey and I will send my homemade cookies to you for Christmas."

"Thanks mum love ya."

Telling his own parents the truth was hard but to hear a families voice kinda made his time in Arkham seems not so bad, but he wish he could see her again not on the television as a famous fashion designer. What happen to you Lizzie? He sign sadly thoughts of her kept him sane in that place until his parole hearing letting him out early for good behavior, but there was a catch he had to community service and no singing ever.

"Hey, Lizzie it's me Alexander hahahaha! Look, I'm calling to catch up but I guess because how famous you are you're too busy. Er, so crazy thing and I'm …. Sorry you know bye."

Beep! Went the message on her answer machine. She had just got back from the airport after a show in Paris and just got back home in Gotham City, but she got a message from Batman while she was in Paris she was on stage taking pictures from a great fashion show. Abby her assistant pass on the message to her about someone she knew years ago.

"I'm sorry I remember when we attended Gotham Prep Academy you talked a lot about him." Batman said to her. "Elizabeth, if you don't mind I like to test something on The Watchtower."

"He was my friend Bruce and I really liked him I still can't believe he become a criminal." She said sadly. "I got home last night and he left me a message he sounded sad and ashamed to tell me and he thinks because of my career making me busy I won't care, but I do care about him."

"You were his only friend Elizabeth you gave him the one thing everyone needed outside their home, kindness." Batman explains. "You're a naturally kind person I'm surprise you told Abby the truth about your powers."

"I pay her well so she does great excuses for me if I have to fly off to stop a criminal as The Music Mistress."

Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson started off as a simple little girl with a happy family until that night robbers come crashing through her home then her parents gave their lives for her then it happen out of fear she started to sing and powers were created, but she lost her parents and she refuse to speak for a week then she saw Alexander run up to her and gave her an hug because he was worried about her. She wish she could tell him the truth about her powers, but a secret identity means to protect the ones you care about so much by keeping it from them to protect them when she was Music Girl.

"I always wonder what happen to this place after the fire so you had it all refurbish." Music Mistress said scanning the old opera house. "Everything looks band new really good work but we need to talk why you kept this from me."

Her mask was more than covering her eyes from her enemies, but it was handy as a scanner too. It was a cold November night so her outfit was a short jacket with long sleeves a leotard with green notes and black leggings with black boots with frost grips on the button of the boots. She wore a purple hat with a green ribbon and white feather. She finish the outfits with black gloves ideal for a frosty night like this it was a cold night like this years ago. She chooses these colors because purple was her favorite color and green was Alexander's favorite color. Calling herself …..

"The Music Mistress gave a musical help to Batman today as Poison Ivy tried to turn Gotham City into her personal green house." Said the news reporter on the television.

"Great! Batman saves the day I should've stayed in bed." Music Meister groans changing the channel.

"Sick and tired of stubborn stains on your carpets."

"Passed!"

"Coming to a cinema near you this December ….."

"Nope!"

"Buy your special lady the new Rose Petal perfume to show how much you love her."

"Pink not her color." Music Meister turns off the TV. "Crap all on TV and I start community service tomorrow morning. Trash picking in the park. I have musical talent and they have me picking up trash I've never so insulted in all my life."

"What the hell?" yelled a woman's voice.

"Hm! What is that or who was that?" Music Meister said leaving his room to the stage.

There was a trap waiting for anyone and The Music Mistress was inside a very big cage annoyed with herself. Music Meister walked onto the stage because he heard her voice. It did sound familiar to him but he saw annoying hero on his property being no one claimed this place so it was legally his building. He looked her over noticing this was a heroine and very attentive heroine. OK, popping that bubble right now they are nothing but trouble he learn that the hard way. He did felt like someone was watching him at first he thought it was Batman, but this one was new well he did just saw her on the news didn't think much of it until now.

**To be continue….. OK, review sorry about the grammar if there is any remember I still have a little of my dyslexia so please understand. OK, notice this one was getting long more details on Music Mistress's Autumn/Winter outfit in the next chapter with reuniting with each other after so many years will they get a chance to talk things through.**


	6. Kindred Spirits Of Musical Hearts

**OK, yes another one I notice some origin stories and I wanted to do my own. Now, I know my grammar isn't prefect but when I was a child I had to attend a special needs school because I suffer from dyslexia so please don't judge me so and don't stop reading my stories please. Now origin does have my character Elizabeth Annabelle Wilson and yes it is also The Music Mistress origin story too, but we start her off as Music Girl side-kick and granddaughter of Musical Man. Claims: Music Mistress, Music Girl and Musical Man. No claim: DC Comics and all the DC Comics characters including The Music Meister. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Six: Kindred Spirits Of Musical Hearts**

Long legs wearing black boot with frost grips and white fake fur on the knees of the boots for extra warmth with green musical notes down the side of the boots. Black leggings and a purple leotard with white fake fur again for extra warmth. A purple short jacket with long sleeves musical notes on the front of the jacket. Black gloves and a white shirt with a green bowtie and a purple hat with a green ribbon and a white feather. This heroine had teats with style but she still followed him and broke onto his property.

"Can I help you and give me one good reason why I should let you out of this cage?" Music Meister asked.

"Hello Alexander it's been awhile hasn't it." Music Mistress said rubbing her arm.

"No! You can't be after all these years why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you but grandpa said no because secret identity thing to protect the ones we care about and I cared so much about you when growing up. Your reason not to tell me?"

"I ….. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose the only friend I had then you left. I still got bullied at school and I made the bullies my test subjects with my powers."

"But my letters to you from different counties in Europe."

"Kept each one even your last one." A single tear fell down his cheek.

"You know my mother was British I wanted to learn more about where she grew up."

"Understand I mean she died for you, but … I tried so hard to move on from you and look at us. I'm one of the most wanted criminals on the planet and you a respected hero with a great career at least I know why you choose fashion over a music career now."

"Huh? Alexander?"

Music Meister pressed a button behind the stage to make the cage open breaks into five parts and went through slots into the stage. Music Mistress looked at Music Meister but he was gone. Tried so hard to move on from me? She thought to herself and he let her go. What was he talking about? She went to run after him when she fell through a trap door which turns into a tunnel leading her straight into street outside. She fell onto her butt and heard locking behind her like the whole building was locking up for the night. She sign sadly as she got up and left sad he shut her out. The next day Music Meister got up early wearing normal clothes, a coat with an orange hi-vis. With the trash picking up equipment he was in the park with a police officer watching his every move as he did his community service.

"Trash picking huh?" said a woman's voice.

"My community service, why are you here? You know a police officer is watching me making sure I behave." Music Meister said not looking at her.

"Alexander we need to talk." She said.

"Lizzie, ….. Please go away and leave me alone. I can't talk to anyone while doing my community service."

"I don't think the guard cares, so as you can see hot looking lady and he have deserted like that some officers are still bent in Gotham City."

Music Meister looked over to the guard she was right the policer officer was dulling over a young dark hair woman. Music Meister finally looked back and finally looked at Elizabeth. She was wearing normal clothes and a coat. She looked so beautiful even now after all these years he looked away ashamed he didn't deserve to look at her. Elizabeth signs she knew he was ashamed of himself.

"Alexander, you didn't tell everyone that you are The Music Meister?" Elizabeth asked her face sad. "Please look at me I know having powers and secrets isn't easy."

"A freak like me doesn't deserve to look or even talk to a beautiful woman like you." Music Meister said moving away.

"What did you mean last night you tried to move on from me?"

"Fate is curl as is matters of the heart." A tear escaped down Music Meister's cheek. "Saying good-bye to do you was the hardest of my life."

"I remember that day the amusement park at the end of the day you asked me to the prom."

"Yeah, I remember. You said no to me because ….."

"I wanted so badly to tell you yes to the prom I wanted to go with you, but not as friends as more I ….."

Elizabeth didn't get to finish her sentence as Music Meister dropped everything he was holding and embrace Elizabeth in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips he longed to do so for so long. He could hear her heart beating fast. He didn't want this to end to hold her tight in his arms kissing her passingly at last.

"How long?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"Since we were kids." Music Meister answered with a smile.

"Hey, none of that get off the girl right now and get back to work." The guard said.

"Guess they do, do their jobs now and then I better let you go." Elizabeth said moving back. "Meet me later tonight?"

"I get off at five I'll see you then." Music Meister said letting Elizabeth go.

"Hey! What I say?" the guard yelled.

"I'm getting back to work just a few minutes ago you were dulling over with that woman over there like you I have my needs escarp I love my woman." Music Meister said picking the equipment to work.

The guard just narrowed his eyes at Music Meister he hated his job, but he hated watching these villains do their community service. Great that woman he was talking to earlier was gone all because he caught this criminal kissing a woman while doing his community service. Who was that woman anyway? Well, whoever she wasn't in a trance so he couldn't punish the crook for that. She seems to know him like way before this whole thing ever happen? He felt reporting his to Commissioner Gordon about this.

**To be continue….. OK, review sorry about the grammar if there is any remember I still have a little of my dyslexia so please understand. Someone gets wind of the two meeting up after his community service find out who and how and what happens next.**


End file.
